


Tension

by bluexdays



Series: After Life [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Blood, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampires, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Maybe being a vampire isn't so bad after all... and potentially having a girlfriend too.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Series: After Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671799
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> I don't have much to say other than this has been sitting in my drafts forever... me redoing a bunch of stuff but she's here!! hope you guys enjoy, for a better reference it's based on their black or white move rec video and dance practice
> 
> As always, enjoy!
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee
> 
> edit: 2hyeon nation... this one for the 5 in it

When she awakes the sun is already trying to peek its way through the curtains and illuminate the room in a soft orange glow. No longer was the sound of heavy rain and thunder pounding against her windows and instead it’s quiet with the faint buzz of traffic in the distance as the steady sound of breathing also tickles her ear. She blinks her drowsiness away, her body coming to and seeing her vision is filled with nothing but the sight of smooth, soft skin and dark silver hair. Then the memories from last night comes flooding in, waking her up some more as heat rises in her cheeks and grip tightening onto something. It just so happened to be the velvety material of her sweater and feeling arms twitch around her waist before they’re pulling her closer.

Gahyeon couldn’t help but relax into Yoohyeon’s touch with a silent sigh. Her alarm has yet to go off meaning they still have some time to themselves before their hectic day begins. Again, thinking about last night left a tingling sensation in her tummy that she couldn’t get rid of. The way they kissed, each soft moan of pleasure filling the air and most importantly… the way Yoohyeon had touched her endlessly. Gahyeon knew it would be hard at first considering the discovery of her change and really just trying to help the first time when Yoohyeon was so sick to the point of passing out, but now she has her trust.

And that’s all Gahyeon wanted.

She exhales slowly through her nose while closing her eyes once more. She trails one of her hands up higher on the front of Yoohyeon’s sweater until her fingers are gently pressing into the side of her neck. Then she’s tracing out the cool, smooth skin there while enjoying the remaining peace and quiet surrounding them. They’re sure to have another talk soon between them about the state of their relationship and also the fact that they haven’t exactly told the others amongst other things. It’ll affect their group dynamics somewhat, but she knows the members will be understanding and supportive like they’ve always been. So, in the end there wasn’t much to worry about at the same time.

“How much longer are you going to do that?”

Gahyeon stills at hearing a husky voice still laced with exhaustion, or so she thought.

“Unnie…” She pulls away enough to face her and already sees the small smile greeting. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I don’t really need to sleep, but at least I can still do it,” Yoohyeon leans in to place a soft kiss on her forehead, Gahyeon sighing at the contact.

“And you can address me normally, Gahyeon.”

“Sorry, it’s a habit.” She murmurs as Yoohyeon pulls way and just smiles at her.

“Don’t be, when it’s just us you can be comfortable with me.”

“Hmm, I’ll remember that.” Gahyeon slowly nods her head, still gazing up at Yoohyeon as she hesitantly bites the inside of her cheek. “This isn’t going to be another one time thing, right?”

Now, it’s Yoohyeon’s turn to be slightly taken aback by those words before relaxing with an airy laugh.

“It’s hard to stay away when I obviously like you,” She glances off to the side briefly. “And I know you do too, it’ll take some time to get used to… you know.”

“You being a vampire and with a human?”

“I still can’t believe you’re acting so calmly about this.” Yoohyeon lets out a dry chuckle.

“Maybe I have a biting kink, Yoohyeon,” Gahyeon sends her a smirk that causes Yoohyeon to raise an eyebrow at her.

“Okay, I’m slightly kidding there, but seriously I’ve liked you for a long time. Still do now no matter what you are.”

“That… actually means a lot.”

Yoohyeon bites her lip some while contemplating on what to say next all the while maintaining eye contact. “I don’t want to be away from you. God, the way I was suffering before while pining after you from a distance. It was torture.”

“And now you don’t have to.”

Gahyeon continues to caress the side of her neck, shyly grinning at her and how could Yoohyeon resist? Especially when black messy, hair is splayed out in waves along her pillow and the softest smile she’s ever seen is just for her. Again, how could she resist a girl as amazing as Gahyeon who’s patient and still cares no matter the circumstances she’s stuck in? She returns the grin with her own as Yoohyeon nods her head before going back leaning back in to lay another kiss on her forehead.

There’s no need to overthink it.

“Okay,” As she pulls away Yoohyeon lets a hand slip under her sweater a bit, beginning to trace random patterns on her warm skin and causing Gahyeon to bite her lip this time around.

“You should sleep some more while you can.”

“No…” Gahyeon whines out softly, arching her back slightly into Yoohyeon’s touch. “Not when you’re awake.”

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow at her, eyes flickering down to her bruising lip. “Already? It’s only the morning and I haven’t even done anything.”

“I can’t help it.”

The fingers that were resting at her nape now slid up higher into her hair and tugging her closely with a whine. Yoohyeon is slightly taken aback from the gesture, her eyes widening and arms wrapping a bit more firmly around Gahyeon. At the same time, she finally realizes the position they’re in with her leg tucked snugly between hers and how more of her warmth seeps into her cold hand. She can feel Gahyeon threading her fingers lightly through her hair a bit and hips twitching forward to barely grind against her thigh. Yoohyeon lets her, she likes being used by her and even satisfies Gahyeon by pushing her thigh up in time.

“Yoohyeon…” There’s a gasp, followed by a breathy, soft moan and thumb digging into her neck.

She has to bite her lip hard at hearing the sweet sound and the way it causes the familiar heat to rise within her despite how dead she is. She doesn’t miss the way those brows turn up together and trying to focus on the small spike of pleasure or how a tongue pokes out to wet pretty pink lips under the morning sunlight. Her throat is already so dry and begging her to get another drop of that wonderful taste that only Gahyeon can provide, but Yoohyeon knows she’ll be good for a while. As for now, she focuses on the way Gahyeon is arching into her touch and how she’s also gripping her waist firmly and pushing herself forward.

“Fuck, baby… keep that up you look so pretty.” With a heavy sigh Yoohyeon takes advantage of the time they have and decides on finally succumbing to her desires.

Gahyeon only whines softly at the hearing the pet name before she’s hiding her blushing face against Yoohyeon’s chest. She’s resting her chin atop her head now as Gahyeon steadily grinds on her more and Yoohyeon, of course, helps her through it. Her hand splays out nicely across her back before she rakes her nails up teasingly, digging in slightly to allow just a small twinge of pain. Gahyeon instantly shudders at sensation and choking out a moan into her chest before her hips are buck a little faster this time.

She could feel the mess spreading on her underwear while Yoohyeon keeps on murmuring sweet words of praise and contrasting with the rather rough scratches she’s giving. Her clit is throbbing from the pressure of Yoohyeon’s thigh, slipping her hand away from her hair to hold onto her shoulder now. She settles into a rhythm easily of moving back and forth while being guided the entire time, short puffs of air escaping her until she suddenly gasps. Gahyeon wasn’t able to stifle the rather loud moan slipping past her lips when she feels Yoohyeon meet her thrust with her own and pushing her thigh up _harder_.

“Yoohyeon!” Gahyeon cries out raspily before she’s being scolded lightly.

“Not too loud, babygirl,” Yoohyeon says with a smooth chuckle. “You don’t want to be caught, do you?”

“Hmm… n-no.” She breathes out but Yoohyeon catches her stutter.

“Unless you want that.”

“D-Don’t say it out loud.”

“Ooh…” Yoohyeon pulls back enough that Gahyeon looks up at her with half lidded eyes, seeing the same lust being reflected.

“My Gahyeonie is a _bad_ girl.”

She’s left speechless at hearing those words and the way it affects her so much from the almost painful lurch in her stomach, to the way she practically mewls at Yoohyeon’s intense gaze. She’s stuck in a trance and Gahyeon doesn’t even know it until Yoohyeon sneakily moves her hand lower and suddenly gropes her ass. She’s able to bite her lip in time to stop another moan while seeing the smirk on her face and only making her blush worse.

“I- ah!”

Then she’s caught off guard once again with Yoohyeon snaking her hand under her thigh, lifting her leg up higher, hooking it onto her hip and exposing more of Gahyeon. Her eyes widen slightly when fingers press against her center through her shorts and she’s keening into her arms while also trying to keep eye contact. A dark, almost hidden shade of burgundy overtakes Yoohyeon’s eyes and Gahyeon just loves the way she’s being watched, how all eyes are on _her_ and impossibly turning her on even more. Then she’s hit with the overwhelming desire to be taken by her just like last night especially when she remembers how those same fingers easily slipped inside her and filling her up so well. She wants to clench her legs around something, but Gahyeon is stuck and instead brings her leg up higher from where it was resting on Yoohyeon’s hip and trying to chase after her touch.

“M-More,” Gahyeon pathetically begs to her. “I need m-more, please.”

“So eager… so fucking for needy my touch…”

Yoohyeon replies before pressing down some more on her clit. “I like to see that.”

“ _A-Ah_!”

“Let’s see how wet you are for me, baby.”

Yoohyeon rasps out the last of her words, already feeling her patience growing thin. She finally allows Gahyeon some satisfaction as she pushes the loose material of her shorts along with her underwear. She has to take deep breath in when she comes in contact with wetness immediately making her fingers sticky with her arousal and pressing her fingers right on her clit. Yoohyeon sees Gahyeon becoming more of a mess now, trying to fight back every sound of pleasure that threatens to escape and hips desperately moving closer. She gives her a few short, hard rubs that only makes it harder for her to stay quiet while also wanting to hear more of her. Except, she knew exactly what Gahyeon meant when she wanted _more_ , and Yoohyeon decides to indulge herself with a quiet groan.

She stops rubbing her clit now, lowering her fingers that’s absolutely slick before she’s easily pushing two fingers inside of her. _God_ , the moan that Gahyeon releases is filthy, high pitched and air pleasantly reaching her ears as Yoohyeon moans again at the sound. She’s completely surrounded by her warmth and more of her wetness drips down her fingers, going dizzy from the smell of her lust filling her senses and how Gahyeon deliciously squeezes around her. She snaps out of it when she feels her trying to move and Yoohyeon realizes she was so lost in her thoughts for a second.

Her fingers slip back out of her slowly, taking her time before pushing them back in hard. Gahyeon gasps from being filled to the brim and how Yoohyeon curls her fingers _just_ right already. She bites down on her lip while closing her eyes at the almost overwhelming pleasure that threatens to leave her sensitive this early. She cranes her neck back and almost as if she’s teasing her, taunting Yoohyeon with the delicious sight of her neck. The Gahyeon is arching her back when they start thrusting inside of her at a fast pace and giving her a small taste of a stretch that she’s been waiting for. It should leave her embarrass from the lewd noises starting to echo the room as Yoohyeon continues fucking her, but Gahyeon doesn’t care one bit and only opens her eyes again with a whine.

“Y-Yoohyeon…” She moans softly when she thrusts back in. “It feels so _good_.”

“When you come for me, it’ll feel even better.” Gahyeon could make out the faint out line of fangs digging into her bottom lip.

“Just for daddy…”

She wasn’t expecting to hear that coming from Yoohyeon, but _god_ how she didn’t mind it one bit and whines pathetically wanting more of it.

“Y-Yes,” Gahyeon chokes out a low whisper and silently begging with her eyes. “Make me come… _daddy_.”

That alone motivates Yoohyeon enough as she shakily sighs, Gahyeon begging for her has always been a weakness but now that she also went along with the name… she didn’t want to go slow anymore. It honestly had slipped out of her by accident, completely in the heat of the moment from the dizzying lust and also Gahyeon becoming more of a mess was the final push. Now, she exhales sharply while leaning in closer and pushing Gahyeon onto her back who squeaks at the sudden movement. It soon turns into a groan when Yoohyeon hovers over her and keeping herself up with the other and knees on either side. Soft legs wrap around her hips instantly just as she thrusts her fingers deeper this time and grazing a certain spot that earns her an even louder moan.

The the last bit of her control slips and Yoohyeon growls lowly while watching Gahyeon, greedily eating up the sight in front of her. She doesn’t miss a tongue poking past her parted lips or the crease between her brows and how she tried to pull her closer by her neck. Yoohyeon leans down only a little bit so she could angle her wrist comfortably and curl her fingers again, picking up the pace some more. Gahyeon throws her head back with a choked groan and causing her sweater drag down her body some and expose the skin of her neck littered with hickies. Yoohyeon is so tempted then while licking her lips and wanting to feel the thrum of life under her tongue and be satisfied once more with an enticing reward. Instead, she focuses on the way Gahyeon is arching her back again before she’s turning her head to meet her eyes.

“I’m so close, Yoohyeon,” Her hips move down in time with her thrusts. “H-Harder, please.”

“Fuck, Gahyeon…” She breathes out, eyes flickering between her neck and a lustful gaze. “You’re dripping all over my fingers.”

“I c-can’t wait anymore, _please_.” Gahyeon begs some more with a raspy, shaky voice.

And Yoohyeon keeps going, continues to rub against her walls that squeezed around her every time she pushed in and her palm rubbing her clit every now and then.

But she has to stop.

The noisy sound of an alarm goes off near them and causing them to freeze. She could almost feel the way her heart leaps to her throat at the sudden noise, instead silently letting out a sigh of relief. She can see Gahyeon’s phone lying right next to her pillow and reaches out with her other hand to turn it off.

“Shit that scared me,” Yoohyeon turns back to Gahyeon. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes, but I’m really close, Yoohyeon,” Gahyeon then grinds down on her fingers that’s still inside her. “Keep going hurry.”

“Baby, the others are most likely awake as well.”

“ _Please_ , p-please just a little bit more I-”

“Gahyeon make sure to wake up Yoohyeon!”

Again, they’re both surprised by another voice this time as Yoohyeon is quick to slip her fingers out carefully while hearing Gahyeon faintly whines with a moan and trying to control herself. Yoohyeon gives her a look though, and it’s enough to silence her as she bites her lip slightly to respond.

“Don’t worry Minji unnie, I w-will!”

“And Bora’s already making breakfast, hurry up.”

After another few words of acknowledgement, a short silence falls between them as Yoohyeon sees her pout.

“Aww,” She smirks down at her before settling back down. “Looks like someone’s left unsatisfied.”

“I am when I was so close…”

“We can continue later, Gahyeon.”

Yoohyeon leans in to place a kiss on the corner of her lips, still sensing how extremely frustrated she is despite melting at her touch.

“No…” She whines again while staring up at Yoohyeon and trying to grip onto her arm.

“J-Just quick.”

“You know how Minji gets in the morning if we’re not on time, Gahyeon.” She tries to reason with her, but Yoohyeon honestly wants to tease her just like Gahyeon did yesterday. There’s another pout and Gahyeon tightens the hold on her sleeve, eyes pleading for her more while trying to inch closer.

“Please… daddy.”

And that almost breaks her.

“Gahyeon, Yoohyeon,”

There another loud knock on the door and luckily for them it’s Yubin talking.

“We’re about to have breakfast soon and I suggest you two get ready.”

“We’ll be out in a bit!” Yoohyeon easily replied for them and shortly hearing Yubin leave, turning back to Gahyeon.

“I’m sorry, baby, but we need to go,” She rubs a thumb over Gahyeon’s hip. “Next time?”

She’s still mad, still very frustrated and now grouchy at being interrupted. Gahyeon knew it isn’t Yoohyeon’s fault, but she can’t help but feel like it is at the same time. She knows she can easily push her over the edge given how she did so before. Perhaps this is some sort of payback, that being a stray thought of hers, yet nonetheless she rolls her eyes slightly as the heat returns to her cheeks before nodding her head.

“Okay…” She tries to ignore the uncomfortable warmth still in her underwear.

“Next time then.”

//

Except next time is dragged out for too long.

They start to promote another song on their latest album on top of their already pretty busy schedule. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep them out of the dorm for a good part of the day. They soon find themselves practicing again for the choreo and making sure no mistakes are spotted, this one being much more intense than any other. Or maybe Gahyeon just finds herself staring at Yoohyeon through the practice room mirror one too many times. The choreo is easy for them as they quickly learned it with the time their given, and as always, they end up becoming a bunch of sweaty messes in the end.

“Okay, let’s go through it a few more times.” Bora walks over to loop the song back again from the beginning.

“After this we’ll have lunch,” Minji is bent over her knees slightly while looking around the rest. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan, I’m starving already.” Siyeon gives her a thumbs up with Yubin snickering on the side.

“When are you not?”

“Okay, but you didn’t need to go there.”

They all have bicker for a few seconds as Gahyeon is trying to catch her breath. Luckily, she hasn’t reached the point where her sweater would stick uncomfortably to her body and instead a light sheen of sweat coats her skin. She notices some movement from the side and spares a glance out of curiosity, only to wish she hadn’t done that. Her eyes are glued on Yoohyeon’s body as she runs a hand through her hair who’s tilting her chin up and exposing the sweat trickling down her neck. Of course, she just had to wear a crop top as well that Gahyeon couldn’t help but stare at slightly toned abs and causing a bunch of inappropriate thoughts to fill her head. She brings her gaze back up quickly though only to realize she’s been caught.

Yoohyeon stares back at her, lips parted and greedily taking in air in an effort to cool herself down. She blinks a few times while holding Gahyeon’s gaze and a moment later, sending her a smug smirk as she drops her arm back to her side. A knowing warmth settles between her legs and Gahyeon has to look away before her frustrations become worse which already have. Except, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone is watching her, and she has a feeling it can only be from Yoohyeon herself. They return to their original positions once Bora grabs their attention and Gahyeon shakes her head lightly, trying to rid any scenarios that contain Yoohyeon’s smirking while hovering over her and causing a string of lewd noises escape.

She swallows hard before their song starts, focusing on not tripping over her own feet or else she’ll get scolded. Gahyeon just _had_ to start thinking about Yoohyeon when she’s already in a state of not being able to handle the arousal that never seems to leave her even now. Her skin continues to burn with a hidden need and growing tremendously right when she brings her eyes up from the floor.

It’s Minji’s part where they all circle around her and usually any other time before that Gahyeon would have kept her focus on the leader. However, with the obvious tension that only her and Yoohyeon can see, her gaze seems to have lingered off to the side. She continues the choreo of lifting herself back up and bringing her arms to her chest, silver hair falling down in waves as she rolls her body in time. It’s those eyes, that devious faint curve of a smile and lastly the sight of her toned tummy on full display that leaves Gahyeon forgetting how to breathe. Then, all too soon it’s over and she’s turning back around hoping that no one else had noticed the intense eye contact they exchanged and the way she’s now blushing wildly.

“Good job team!” Minji claps enthusiastic with the rest joining along with their own cheers. “Everyone did amazing, let’s take a break. I got a text from our manager saying we’ll need to record our dance practice.”

“And then we can eat, right?” Siyeon raises an eyebrow at Minji who only smiles at her with a nod of her head.

“Yes, and then we can eat.”

Minji leaves the practice room with Bora by her side to fetch a camera, Siyeon and Yubin heading to the bathroom as they wave to her. Gahyeon is about to leave as well, hopefully get some fresh air since the heat is finally catching up to her and she just really needs to cool down. Yet, she’s stopped by that soft, lilting murmur and causing all movement to stop when she’s near the door.

“Leaving me all alone, Gahyeon?”

Yoohyeon is teasing her now and it’s obvious from the smile she can practically hear in her voice. She dares take a glance in her direction and sees that Yoohyeon is already walking towards her.

“I just n-need some air,” Gahyeon breathes out while turning some. “Too stuffy in here.”

“I wonder why…”

Yoohyeon easily closes the gap between them with a few languid strides and now standing in front of her. Gahyeon holds her breathe and watches as she tilts her head and greeted once again with the sight of her _very_ sweaty neck that had her feeling plenty of emotions. Her lips part, but no words come out and instead there’s silence until Yoohyeon places her hands on her hips. That’s able to break her from the spell and end up stuttering again when she’s being pulled forward and has no choice but to hold onto broad shoulders.

“W-What are you doing!” Gahyeon almost hisses at her. “We can’t do this now, Yoohyeon.””

“I thought you needed me and we’re perfectly alone,” Yoohyeon simply quirks up an eyebrow while biting back a smirk. “Seems like the right time to me.”

“The others could walk in any moment.”

“And?”

“A-And we could get caught!”

“Oh, don’t worry, Gahyeon.”

She stills when arms now wrap around her waist securely, trapping her as Yoohyeon leans in closer and catching a sight of those deadly fangs taunting her.

“I know.”

She expected those lips to press against hers and finally take her in for a kiss, but she ducks her head some and instead leans down to her neck. Gahyeon’s grip around her shoulders tighten as a moan forms in the back of her throat and wanting to escape. Eventually, she doesn’t fight it when Yoohyeon easily takes skin between her teeth and nibbling on it before lying a tongue against the spot. It isn’t hard enough to bruise or pierce her skin whatsoever, only enough to bring a hot spike of pleasure that causes a shiver to run down her spine. She chokes back another groan when she’s pulled firmly and a leg slips between hers right against the spot of all her needs.

Gahyeon doesn’t even fight it, exposing more of her neck and granting Yoohyeon easier access while also grinding down on her thigh some. She’s still extremely frustrated from earlier this morning and being left unsatisfied to the point she wanted to cry. Now, she’s finally granted with pressure applied on her clit, the thin material of her leggings allowing her to easily drag her hips forward. She’s also pretty sure that it will leave a stain on Yoohyeon’s sweats, but with the way she continues peppering her skin with kisses all the way up to her jaw, she probably didn’t care either.

Except, what she also didn’t know that the whole time this is a part of Yoohyeon’s plan. Seeing Gahyeon so whiny and needy for her touch, Yoohyeon wanted to tease her back like she’s done before, that time they were trapped in the dressing room and pulled in for a kiss right before their performance where she couldn’t stop thinking about her the entire time, it was torture that she had to return. Then the days she spent trying to avoid Gahyeon only to be teased with the sight of her in revealing outfits at home blaming it on the weather or how in their latest bside track her gaze lingers a tad too long to be friendly. She knew it was Gahyeon’s way of trying to get her attention and this time, she’ll receive some payback.

Yoohyeon trails up higher to her ear, sticking a tongue out and slowly licking around the shell as she thrusts back into Gahyeon. There’s another strangled moan, much louder than any other one before with hips bucking forward helplessly. She can feel the phantom sensation of her rapid heartbeat, breathing growing ragged that only makes the urge to feed from her stronger. Yoohyeon isn’t necessarily hungry now, but _damn_ she’s greedy for another drink while nipping at the skin of her ear. Her hands slip under her loose sweater as her fingers dig into warm flesh, practically engulfing her frame from how much smaller Gahyeon is. There’s that spark of energy spreading within her, the feeling of knowing how much more dominant and powerful she is with Gahyeon easily submitting to her every chance. It’s hard to describe it honestly why she gets that feeling every time they did something intimate, but there’s not much time to think about it when she hears footsteps nearing the practice room.

Yoohyeon swiftly leans back and catching Gahyeon’s gaze to see the lust clouding her vision as she starts to separate from her.

“They’re already back,” She husks out to her before licking her lips. “Make yourself look presentable.”

“Yoohyeon…”

She doesn’t miss the whimper just barely making itself known as loud laughter nears them. Yoohyeon steps back and facing the practice room mirror once more, gathering her hair before tying it up and realizing how sweaty she still is. Through the reflection she can see Gahyeon trying to calm down with trembling hands adjusting her sweater before their eyes meet. They’re still half lidded, begging for her touch like they always do and Yoohyeon could only swallow roughly before sending her a smirk and acting just as unaffected.

It proved to be a success.

“Alright! Let’s get this over with.”

Bora bursts through the door with Minji behind her carrying the camera, probably bumping into Siyeon and Yubin on the way here since they trail right behind them.

“Everyone back to positions or else Minji’s going to lose it.”

“I won’t… I’m just really hungry.”

“Exactly why we need to wrap this up.”

Yoohyeon smiles at the two bandmates going back and forth between each other. She walks back to her spot noticing Gahyeon is near her. She decides to say a few last words while inching closer and leaning down to whisper into her ear, seeing her tense up just for a second.

“I hope you’re ready.”

//

With their new upcoming schedules on promoting another sidetrack from their album, they’re once again thrown into hectic times. There’s the rush in the morning to leave the company building or making any last minute touches to their choreography if it was necessary. Then there’s also wrapping up previous promotions from their latest title track, so, to say the least they’ve been pretty busy late. Because of that, it worsened her current needy state that should have only been prolonged for a day instead be dragged out within a week.

And Yoohyeon is still playing hard to get.

However, Gahyeon has a plan though, because no matter how hard she’s trying to resist she knows eventually Yoohyeon will break. That’s how she succeeded not too long ago with another very heavy make out session in the bathroom right after a performance, all tongue and frantic hands grasping for any bit of exposed skin. She remembers being pinned to the wall after being hoisted up and how Yoohyeon stared her down with an evident, glint of hunger that Gahyeon couldn’t help but moan at the sight. She can only assume her inability to keep quiet is Yoohyeon’s weakness as well because next thing she knows Gahyeon is pulled into another searing kiss with a hand groping her roughly and the most filthiest words whispered to hears.

That was enough for her to finally proceed with the next part of her plan after Yoohyeon simply smirked at her and left her to suffer the entire day.

…

_“Gahyeon… are you serious?...”_

_“As serious as I’ll ever be, why wouldn’t I?”_

_"No, no, it’s okay baby, I’ve thought of this before too but…”_

_“But what?”_

_“I feel like you’re trying to do something here…”_

_“Well… wouldn’t that be fun.”_

_There was a pause of silence between them, Yoohyeon carefully weighing her options before glancing behind Gahyeon one last time. She turns her head and saw Gahyeon already biting her lip, brown eyes waiting for her answer and she has to imagine the scenario first. She could already feel the excitement coursing through her veins just from the thought, already picturing the way Gahyeon would beg for her as her cries of pleasure grew louder and louder and… Yoohyeon takes a deep breath then, swallowing roughly before licking her lips and giving her a slow nod._

_“Just this once.”_

_…_

Yoohyeon is right though, Gahyeon _is_ behind something.

She tries to subtly adjusts the hem of her pants with a careful sweep of her eyes and attempting to keep her composure. She doesn’t have much to worry about if she were being honest since given with her heightened senses Yoohyeon is able to see everyone paying little attention to her with any growing suspicions. It still didn’t ease the small feeling of anxiety gnawing at her chest because even though everyone isn’t able to see it, she sure as hell _feels_ it. There’s a faint tightness around her hips and thighs where it’s most noticeable at, pressing against her enough that it isn’t uncomfortable and letting her know that it’s real. Luckily, they’re wrapping up the recording in their all black outfits, never having been more thankful for their choice of clothing and making it less obvious.

“Hey, Yoohyeon.”

It’s like déjà vu the way Yoohyeon stops and turns around a bit at the mention of her name and seeing who the source is. She counts to herself mentally while watching Gahyeon walk closer to her with that knowing smile as Yoohyeon mindlessly fixes the long sleeve of her turtleneck.

“Yes, Gahyeon?” She wears her own smile once they’re face to face.

“You look really good, but,” Gahyeon places a finger on her chin while eyeing her up. “I think you forgot one last thing.”

“Hmm?”

Before Yoohyeon can even question her about the statement, Gahyeon takes another dangerous step closer. It’s only them on the white set with the others monitoring themselves one last time, asides from Yubin who’s going over the choreography privately a good distance away from them. She glances quickly to see the rapper still with her back turned before focusing onto Gahyeon in time and seeing a hand inch closer to her. Yoohyeon keeps still and relaxing some when she only fixes her now dark colored hair and brushing it out the way. That is until Gahyeon brushes a finger over her cheek that last a few seconds and would have been considered suspicious if anyone saw.

Her brows knit together ready to reprimand her in some way as she’s leaning away already, but Gahyeon cups her jaw before she could even do so. Yoohyeon stills at the contact, eyes widening subtly when she easily closes the distance and seeing her carefully lick her lips. She feels her jaw go slack at the sight and wanting nothing more than to feel them against her and it must have been obvious from the way Gahyeon smirks up at her. Her own hands fly out to land on curvy hips and almost screaming at another sensation that brings a blush to her face. Gahyeon trails down another hand from her exposed tummy all the way down and grabbing her _there_.

Yoohyeon fidgets from one foot to the other, Gahyeon pulling away just as quickly as she had touched her.

“Can’t wait to see you later, Yoohyeon.”

She’s once again left speechless and giving Gahyeon a quick nod of her head before the director is bringing their attention. Walking back to her position proved to be a much harder task than before as Yoohyeon feels more of the weight between her legs. She’s conscious of her footsteps and paranoid that anyone else in the room could make out the slight bulge in her pants or the way she continued to nervously glance around. She heaves out a sigh and decides on closing her eyes, vanishing all of the pesky thoughts away and focusing on Siyeon’s hand practically engulfed by hers. Somehow, she keeps her composure through it all and manages to swallow down her moment of weakness that Gahyeon caused to put all her energy into what she knew best, performing.

Yoohyeon holds the camera with an intense, unflinching gaze every time she’s brought forward. Her movements are calculated and smooth without missing a single beat, her surroundings becoming nothing but white noise. She realizes now that Gahyeon is trying to push her buttons, knowingly touching her whilst playing along with that smug smile that Yoohyeon wanted to wipe off. More sweat coats her skin leaving her even colder than before despite all the clothing she wears. She takes a deep breath in with her eyes closed, setting her arms back before she’s opening them again with a low snarl that’s practically hidden in the bass of their song playing.

She makes sure to put Gahyeon in her place throughout towards the end, the idea of ruining her once they’re all down making her lick her lips. Yoohyeon doesn’t realize how often they’re across or next to each other until she catches a pair of mischievous eyes trained on her. It’s flirtatious, playful, and downright taunting as Yoohyeon looks away and performs her own parts, she doesn’t let it last long. There’s an opportunity open and greedily taking when it’s the second part of the chorus and Siyeon is now in the front with Yoohyeon and Gahyeon in the back. They’re behind everyone that no one would notice a thing but public enough with the cameras still rolling. Gahyeon is to her right and everything unfolds in slow motion once she turns her head the slightest bit, meeting her eyes and staring back at her.

Time slows down between them and now it’s only Yoohyeon holding her gaze without a flinch, stepping closer and using her height to her advantage so she’s towering over Gahyeon somewhat. She could see her eyes widen just the tiniest bit and that spark of confidence flickering in her eyes. The loud, roaring beat of her heart picks up and fills Yoohyeon’s senses, she could almost _taste_ it if she were being honest. She lets a smirk tug at the corner of her lips in that moment as the faintest sight of a fang pokes out and she finally hears Gahyeon gasp quietly to herself.

Then just as quickly as it all happened, they’re pulling away from each other like a game of tug of war before returning to their spots, Yoohyeon keeping her focus on the camera this time around. The sound of Gahyeon’s now quickened heartbeat continuously pounds at her ears, but she’s unaffected by the noise. She’s already fed plenty from her and Yoohyeon has pretty much controlled her… urges, so this proved to be no hard task. They come to the end of their recording where Yoohyeon is breathing heavily in her spot with everyone else around her trying to stay still until they got a signal.

“God! I’m ready to drop dead right now.”

“Not yet,” Minji laughs at hearing Siyeon groan while trying to catch her own breath. “We still have to pack up.”

“I’m glad I didn’t bring much then.” Yoohyeon stretches an arm over her head.

“Yeah, with that mess you call a book bag I’m surprised.”

“Hey!” Yoohyeon shoves Yubin slightly and only hearing her snicker. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Don’t be offended when it’s true.”

She sends a glare in Bora’s direction at the far end. Her gaze flickers over when she notices another presence that has yet to speak the entire time before Gahyeon is quickly looking away.

“Alright, let’s not drag this any longer.”

Minji begins to guide them forward as Yoohyeon slowly trails behind enough that she can longer off to Gahyeon’s side. She smirks to herself when Gahyeon bites her lip softly at her slipping an arm around her waist firmly.

“Cat got you tongue?” Yoohyeon teases her in a low tone, almost purring.

“N-Not at all,” But her stuttering gave her away. “Just surprised really.”

“What? You thought you could get me?”

“Maybe I did…”

“And maybe you _almost_ did.”

Gahyeon finally glances at Yoohyeon, seeing her quirk up an eyebrow and only making her blush worse. She opens her mouth, ready to say another word until she squeaks suddenly at being pulled closer into Yoohyeon that she’s being back hugged by her. The hold around her waist digs into her lower back and Gahyeon is no stranger to a very clingy Yoohyeon, but for some reason today she feels so self-conscious about their skinship.

“What are you-”

Again, her words are caught in her throat when Gahyeon feels Yoohyeon press up against her from behind once they’re off the set.

She feels _that_.

“Don’t think I didn’t know what you were planning,” Yoohyeon is now whispering dangerously close to her ear with a tone that’s nothing but trouble.

“You will wait for _me_ , got it?”

“Y-Yes.” Gahyeon swallows roughly as the familiar heat pools between her legs.

“Good…” Then Yoohyeon is moving back to her side with a smile like she hadn’t just done anything to her and slipping a hand into hers.

“Shall we get going?”

“Right…”

She’s left speechless while gazing up at Yoohyeon, cheeks heavily flushed as the noise of the studio around them comes back and making her aware of her surroundings once again. Her eyes leaves her for barely a second and onto pink soft lips that were just on her not so long ago and Gahyeon has to fight a shiver. She clears her throat quickly with a nod of her head and knew Yoohyeon was staring at her the whole time as the tension becomes thick.

“Let’s go.”

//

It’s similar to the first night when she snuck away from her room after her short conversation with Bora. It’s raining again albeit not as hard as before, but enough of a steady rainfall that leaves the hotel they’re staying at buzzing with a soothing sound. They couldn’t have been more thankful for Yubin covering them despite her own feelings of doubts, but she understood the pair didn’t have much privacy here at the dorm as she soon finds out. It isn’t much a surprise anyways when subtly inform her on their developing relationship as Yubin only laughs and softly shoos them away (they saw her roll her eyes while sucking her teeth too, but she wasn’t any better with Bora anyways).

She’s carefully steps out of the bathroom after looking checking herself out one last time and releasing a quiet sigh. The cool hotel air of their room greets her first as she takes a few steps and trying to keep calm.

She still feels nervous, nonetheless.

“Gahyeonie,” Yoohyeon whispers and can almost feel her tense up. “You ready?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Yoohyeon steps further into the room as Gahyeon locks her phone and throws it higher on their shared bed. She’s already sitting on the edge like she instructed her and having Gahyeon so pliant like this Yoohyeon would have babied her plenty and instead kept her cold front. Her eyes roams from one side of the room to the other before she purrs silently at the very intimate like setting. She smiles, feeling her pride swell at seeing that Gahyeon had followed her instructions while she was away in the bathroom.

“Good girl, I see you listened to me.” Yoohyeon gets closer with a few strides before holding out a hand. “Stand up for me.”

“O-Okay.” Gahyeon feels small under her gaze while taking the hand offered to her.

“You still sure, baby? Remembered our safe word?” Yoohyeon breaks out of character in that moment with eyes full of concern and a soft squeeze around her fingers. Gahyeon smiles at seeing her worry and chest blooming with that warmth once again, she knew she could always trust her.

“I’m sure,” Her words come out faint but strong as she nods her head again. “I’ll stop you at anything.”

“Okay, just wanted to make sure,” Yoohyeon flashes her one last, kind smile before the intense gaze from before returns and so does the smirk.

“I’ll give you a small treat.”

She’s stuck in a trance. The only other minimal lighting in the room are the few candles she has lit and the lamp sitting on the hotel desk, the combination of the two leaving and a dim orange glow similar to a sunset. It casts beautiful shadows along Yoohyeon’s face, bringing attention to the sharp outline of her jaw and leaving her eyes a murky, dark red color. Gahyeon doesn’t have much time to stare and observe the rest of Yoohyeon’s outfit when she lets go and trails her hands down to her hips. She’s closer her now, watching in silence as Yoohyeon smoothly turns them around, following along as the sound of the pouring rain doesn’t even make her flinch with how lost she is.

“Come on,” Yoohyeon murmurs, voice high and low all at the same time. She moves away from her a bit only to sit on the edge of her bed now, her smirk showing off a hint of her fangs.

“Get on your knees, kitten.”

Gahyeon swallows hard at the pet name, feeling her skin go hot and bringing a shiver down her spine. She finally wills herself to move without losing her balance from how weak her legs feel. Once Yoohyeon parts her legs some, Gahyeon settles down to the floor on her knees and slowly bringing her hands up on the outside of her thighs. She makes sure to keep them a safe distance away as they spread and allowing her to move closer. She does so when a hand finds its way through her hair and tugging her roughly, causing her to bite her lip as Gahyeon wordlessly follows the movement before bringing her gaze up higher. Yoohyeon is still wearing their performance outfit, the all black combination of her long coat and pants, crop top turtleneck and her new dark silver - brown hair, minus the hat of course.

She licks her lips while Gahyeon continues to eye her up. She couldn’t stop staring at her the whole time she wore it earlier in their waiting room and while performing, just waiting on receiving her punishment. So, Yoohyeon indulges into her little fantasy, after all she does like the idea wearing the outfit as she fucks Gahyeon senseless tonight. She comes back to her senses when she feels a pair of hands inching up higher on her thighs and Yoohyeon has to exhale slowly to compose herself. They weren’t even doing anything yet and she’s already getting riled up. She continues to watch her get closer to the front of her pants now, can hear the hitch in her voice and causing her to grip her hair tightly.

Gahyeon looks up briefly at her, silently asking for permission which Yoohyeon immediately gives her a grunt in response. Her patience is running thin when Gahyeon is wearing nothing but an oversized shirt pooling off to one side of her shoulder and shorts that were practically hidden underneath them. Yoohyeon licks her lips, ears perking up at the sound of her zipper being undone and feeling more of the cool air seep into her. She’s been wearing it almost the whole day, only taking it off for a while once they got home but before that she made sure to have her fun by teasing Gahyeon from behind or pulling a hand on top of the area.

No more teasing now.

Yoohyeon holds her breath once she feels fingers graze over the waistband of her pants and past her tummy. Her eyes are already starting to droop with lust, teeth digging into flesh and her control hanging by a thread as Gahyeon slips a hand lower. She watches all of it happen, the way Gahyeon’s eyes widen and hearing her heartbeat pick up to the distant clap of thunder outside and _finally_ … it happens. Her hand seems smaller now, _way_ smaller wrapped around her length and Yoohyeon can only breath out slowly as oppose to Gahyeon’s quiet gasp. She brings her gaze on her with parted lips before she’s licking them and feeling the hunger return tenfold.

“Don’t keep me waiting any longer, Gahyeon…” Her own voice sounds foreign to her, husky and too raspy. “Or else I’ll do the same.”

“I’m sorry!... I- I’m sorry.” Yoohyeon can see her throat bob from swallowing so hard.

“You want to be good?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then…” Yoohyeon lets her nails scratch against her scalp, hearing a whimpering groan fill the air.

“Let me see you suck me off, babygirl.”

She grabs a fistful of Yoohyeon’s pants as she sharply inhales and then biting on her lip after. Gahyeon only stares a few seconds more until Yoohyeon raises a brow and that’s enough to break her out of a trance. She settles a bit more comfortably on the floor, still holding Yoohyeon in one hand as the other smooths over her pants. Her heart leaps to her throat when Yoohyeon starts to pull her closer by the back of her head and Gahyeon blushes embarrassingly more. She licks her lips as the heat begins to burn between her legs and glancing up at Yoohyeon one last time to see her gazing down with an evident hunger. So, Gahyeon doesn’t waste any more time as she closes her eyes, gripping onto Yoohyeon once more until her lips part and tongue sticking out a bit.

And she hears Yoohyeon moan approvingly.

“That’s it, baby…” Her nails scratch against her scalp teasingly, sending a harsh shudder and growing even hotter than before.

“Get it all wet for me, slut.”

Gahyeon whines weakly at hearing those words, the flush on her skin intensifying as she swirls her tongue around the tip. She barely has any experience in this, but enough videos being watched at night under her blanket gave her a good enough idea on what to do. Gahyeon bobs her head slowly, a few careful motions from her tongue and just getting more of the tip wet. Then she lowers her head some more with a scrunch of her brows and feeling Yoohyeon push her down at the same time. It gives her a slight stretch in her mouth, she is _big_ after all and that also leaves a more of a mess on her underwear than Gahyeon would like to admit.

Yoohyeon watches her the entire time and making sure to map out every detail she catches sight of. Like how Gahyeon gives out a little soft moan or mewl here and there, the swipe of her pink tongue messily letting saliva drip down her length and also the blush on her face that continues to leave a red tint on her cheeks. It’s overwhelming for her in a way that has Yoohyeon biting her lip hard, closing her eyes to amplify the sounds of her blood rushing through her veins and the shaky exhales of want ringing in her ears. She feels lewd, _perverted_ , at actually getting off from the sounds and feeling her throat constrict with a well-known feeling of hunger. Yoohyeon opens her eyes slowly while tilting her head to the side before slowly breathes out and shoulders tensing up under her coat.

At one point, she hadn’t realized she’s closed her eyes until Gahyeon feels a hand pushing her down even harder. They widen within a second as she takes more of Yoohyeon than ever before and almost choking on the length, gripping her a little tighter while glancing up. She sees a slight snarl tugging at her lips, fangs on full display and Yoohyeon staring right back her. A muffled moan leaves her, high and dragged out when Gahyeon is being tugged back by her hair and promptly getting a mouthful of her once again. Her cheeks hollow some while trying to find a rhythm, back arching a bit when another shiver hits her and sending another wave of lust through her. She squeezes her thighs helplessly to relieve some of the now agonizing pain of arousal, yet it proves to be useless when Yoohyeon dares to buck her hips up.

A rather loud, airy moan forms in the back of her throat where Yoohyeon had somehow managed to reach. Gahyeon closes her eyes tightly, tighter than before while grabbing a fistful of her loose black pants and hearing Yoohyeon hum.

“Told you to get it nice and wet, Gahyeon,” She growls lowly at her and Gahyeon feels the tears prickling at her eyes.

“So, do just that.”

Yoohyeon keeps a firm grip on the back of her head while tugging her hair at the same time as she pushes her hips. More and more of her fills her mouth and leaving Gahyeon with no other choice than to enjoy the rough treatment. She feels the back of her throat burn every time she pushes back in and stretching her out again. She also bobs her head up and down despite it as Yoohyeon continues to fuck her mouth, feeling her tongue going raw from the taste. A few dribbles of saliva escapes the corner of her mouth and even reaching her chin. It’s filthy, it’s raunchy and awfully dirty but the sight of Gahyeon on her knees with glossy, begging eyes and happily listening to her pushes Yoohyeon over the edge.

“I can see you getting off from this, Gahyeon,” She gives a few last hard, fast thrust and hearing another moan being muffled by her length.

“ _Naughty_ kitty.”

She’s shameless again at not holding a pathetic whine with the way Yoohyeon stares her down.

“Touch yourself then.”

Yoohyeon breathes out heavily while beginning to sit up some and tower of her Gahyeon slightly. She spreads her legs enough that she practically collapses onto her lap, still holding onto her pants and while Yoohyeon catches sight of her thighs squeezing together. Then, Yoohyeon finally gets whiff of her scent, that _scent_ exposing how wet and truly aroused Gahyeon is getting from all of this. She smirks down at her as wide eyes tried to blink away the tears, moaning soft and slow that she could feel the phantom vibrations of the sound. Yoohyeon pushes Gahyeon down all the way, hearing her choke slightly and fingers digging into her thighs but also wanting to take more.

She could see a hand snakes its way between supple thighs, past her underwear and just in time to have fingers immediately engulfed with warmth. Gahyeon is hot and wet from being so turned on and hearing Yoohyeon continue to growl quietly above her only encourages her some more. She pulls back a bit while rubbing her clit, breathing in for a second until she’s guided back down and sinking her fingers inside. Gahyeon doesn’t waste any time while releasing a loud choked moan, she’s already extremely frustrated and the only way to ease the ache at her center is to finally slip two fingers in. She starts a quick pace as Yoohyeon bucks her hips a few times and it’s just something about being used by her and being told what to do that causes Gahyeon to tremble even more on her knees. A harsh shudder hits her while curling her finger some, eyes rolling back in pleasure while taking all of Yoohyeon in her mouth and losing herself in their lust filled haze.

“That’s enough, kitten.”

Yoohyeon loosens her grip on her hair after muttering those words and tugging her back lightly. Gahyeon is able to successfully fight back a disappointed whine as she pulls away and sits back slightly on her heels. She coughs once then twice and Yoohyeon worries she’s gone too far until Gahyeon scoots back in between her legs. A pair of hands slide up smoothly over her stomach, lightly caressing the exposed skin there as she rests her head on her leg.

“T… Thank you,” Gahyeon sniffles a bit cutely and somehow that soothes Yoohyeon’s worry. “I-I liked that… a lot.”

Her voice sounds scratchy from trying to catch her breath, raspy from unuse and having her mouth roughly fucked. Yoohyeon feels her jaw gone slack and mind cloudy with trying to come up with what to say next, shivering once when Gahyeon rubs a thumb over her tummy. This is what they agreed to, her being in control, _commanding_ , and even though it was supposed to be a slight surprise, Yoohyeon wanted to make sure everything was clear between them. Yoohyeon snaps out of it by purring silently at seeing Gahyeon patiently wait for her, all messy hair and flushed skin with glossy lips. She wants to stare some more and just bask in the sight of a properly submissive Gahyeon, yet she lets a hand cup her cheek gently, feeling her lean into the touch.

“You did amazing, my love,” Yoohyeon murmurs to her softly with a smile. “I’m proud of you.”

“T-Thank you.” She sees Gahyeon shyly bite her lip and not missing the way her heart skipped a beat right under her fingers.

“We good so far?”

“Of course,” She’s quick to nod her head without any hesitation. “We can keep going.”

“Good… Stand up, baby, let me help you take off some clothes.”

Gahyeon follows her command without another word and Yoohyeon instantly placing her hands on her hip. She’s a bit unsteady on her feet, finally feeling the slight burn in her muscles and knees from being on the floor. The blush on her face doesn’t leave as Yoohyeon assists in taking off underwear and pleasantly surprised to see she took off her shorts when she was in the bathroom getting ready. Yoohyeon mumbles something under her breath that only makes her blush worse and making sure to leave a chaste kiss on her tummy. Despite her being so gentle and caring the entire time, Gahyeon knew that familiar hunger in those eyes as she sat back again.

They’re not done just yet.

She’s being led onto Yoohyeon’s lap, a hand holding onto her own until she lets go and places it on her shoulder. Gahyeon is blushing a soft pink as thighs straddle either sides of Yoohyeon, being careful to leave some space and feeling the warm fabric of her pants meet her burning skin. She tries to focus on everything else other than the intense almost painful pulses of arousal at her center that causes a trembling sigh to escape. Gahyeon sees the hooded look in Yoohyeon’s eyes, holding her breath when a pair of hands ghost over the back of her bare thighs and just barely touching her. Once they do come in contact, she can’t help but arch into her touch and leaving Gahyeon incredibly weak, biting her lip with such pressure.

Yoohyeon curses some more from pillowy soft skin right under her palms and feeling the thrum through her veins. It’s enticing, calling her endlessly as her eyes flickers down and holding her gaze. Brown eyes full of lust and need were silently begging to her, causing more the rest of her self-restraint to slip through her fingers while exhaling slowly. Her hips are itching to move forward and bury herself inside of Gahyeon, wanting to hear those delicious moans fill the air around them with a delirious feeling coursing through her blood. Instead, Yoohyeon leans down slowly to her as her eyes become heavier, lips parting and almost drooling at the sight of Gahyeon arching her back and meeting her halfway.

There’s a strong yet loose grip at the back of her neck and pulling Yoohyeon closer once she tastes the faint traces of lip gloss that was once there. A tongue swipes out and pressing lightly against her bottom lip at the same time she pulls Gahyeon closer by her thighs. Her fingers are digging into the flesh, swallowing up a throaty moan and biting down enough that her fangs are threatening to pierce through. Gahyeon grips her harder than before as her hand travels up higher and tugging her hair sharply from the overwhelming sensations of pain and pleasure. She growls lowly, almost like a warning, and Gahyeon whimpers before bucking her hips forward from the sound. She’s trying to find some type of pressure or relief since having touched herself only made her arousal worse, much worse to the point that it’s beginning to become painful again.

Yoohyeon can see it clearly on Gahyeon’s face as she pulls away, the waves of desperation rolling off her body with a shudder and pleading eyes staring up at her. She loves every second of it, catching sight of Gahyeon trying to soothe her bruising lip with her tongue. Yoohyeon licks her own subconsciously at the growing hunger, a hand trailing lower and fingers grazing over exposed thighs. She can hear her breathing hitch for a second, in that moment she’s aware of their slight size difference and the strap resting right against her clit making her feel so… so _big_ that it brings a blush to Yoohyeon’s face. She’s already as pale as it can normally be and she’s pretty sure Gahyeon could see it now from her eyes flickering down and back to her, still silently begging for more.

They know what’s about to happen next and somehow time seems to slow down around them. The soft glow coming from the room lamp light, the continuous rolls of thunder followed by rain pelting against the window and now how Yoohyeon closes the distance between them. Gahyeon waits with bated breath at feeling the toy brushes over her inner thigh, wrapping her arms tightly around Yoohyeon’s shoulders as it comes in contact with her clit harder this time. There’s a gasp filling the air and fingers bunching up the fabric of a coat as it rubs against her teasingly and very slowly for Gahyeon’s liking.

“Yoohyeon… P-Please hurry.” She begs weakly and tugging her lightly.

“You want me that badly, don’t you?”

“Hmm…” There’s a quick nod of her head as Gahyeon breathes out shakily and Yoohyeon just tilts her head. “Please, Yoohyeon I-”

Her words turn into a moan.

“This pussy is _mine_ ,” Yoohyeon takes a hold of herself, lowering until she’s teasing her with just the tip. “Only mine.”

“F-Fuck, Yoohyeon!”

“Let’s see how tight you are.”

Gahyeon chokes on air from finally getting some satisfaction and slowly sinking down on Yoohyeon. The stretch she feels is almost overwhelming, thighs clamping tightly around her waist squeezing her eyes shut from the pleasure. The pain is only brief as Yoohyeon peppers her jaw with plenty of kisses to distract her and before she knows it Gahyeon is already reaching halfway. She takes a while comforting words are being mumbled into her skin and legs trembling from the effort of keeping herself up. It’s only when Yoohyeon gropes her ass before raising her hand and slapping it does, she move again with a strangled moan and sinking down completely. The stinging pain goes to her clit and needily squeezing around the strap inside her as teeth nip at her jaw this time around.

She’s so full, all of Yoohyeon inside her and she squeezes again when it rubs too good against her walls. Gahyeon stays like that, trying to adjust at the thickness and obviously different from being fingered. It reaches every single sensitive spot that she can almost feel all of it in her tummy from how big. A shaky exhale leaves as Gahyeon holds onto her shoulders tightly, her oversized shirt spilling on one side and trying to get used to the size more now while Yoohyeon kisses her neck hotly. She’s swirling a tongue around one spot before sucking on it earnestly and grabbing her ass harder than before. It causes Gahyeon to accidentally grind on the strap and somehow bury itself deeper, practically leaning all of her weight onto Yoohyeon. She’s trembling so much when Yoohyeon pulls away some and holding her gaze, seeing the tears threatening to spill and how desperate look on her face.

“Just move your hips first, Gahyeon…”

“Oh my god…” Gahyeon rasps out her words while Yoohyeon holds her firmly. “You’re so deep inside me, Yoohyeon…”

“Fuck, that’s right baby…”

“I-I want more.”

“Ride me then,” Yoohyeon licks her lips and shamelessly looks her up and down. “And don’t stop until I tell you.”

“ _Yoohyeon_.”

Her name comes out in a whine, so scratchy and airy. Through the haze she’s able to lift herself a bit with Yoohyeon’s help until only half of the strap is inside her before she’s pulled back down deeply. Gahyeon embarrassed by the noises she hear that shows how obviously wet she is and tucking her face at the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck. Some of her own hair sticks to her forehead and temple while she’s being lifted up again and settles into a rhythm easily. Yoohyeon’s thrusts are deep and slow that it knocks the air out of her lungs as Gahyeon rolls her hips forward. Doing so only made her rub her clit in the process and she ends up spilling another soft moan against her pale neck.

Yoohyeon shakily moans as well, having Gahyeon so close and basically clinging onto her from the overwhelming pleasure has her just as aroused. With every thrust she aims back up; she gets some friction of clit rubbing against her underwear and spreading more of her wetness. Her fingers dig into the flesh of her ass, addicted to the feel of how much it fills her hands as the raunchy noises from down below reaches her ears. Yoohyeon tilts her head more with a groan, hearing Gahyeon loudly whimper afterwards since she suddenly picks up the pace. She was too deep in thought that she hadn’t even realized she’s been growling lowly and thrusting harder before breathing out through her nose.

She would have never thought it’d be this hard to breathe, her lungs burning from how hard she’s panting. Gahyeon feels the vibrations of her growls tickling her lips, still hiding her face against her neck as a soft mewl leaves her. She feels every thrust Yoohyeon gives her, filling her up until her clit rubs against her just the slightest bit so she can grind down just as hard. Her skin is tingling from the many sensations and leaning into her more when a hand comes in contact with her ass again. Gahyeon bites down on her lip painfully hard since it only makes everything better, and _wetter_ , as she hears the nasty sounds of Yoohyeon pounding into her. The first few tears finally fall and she sobs from how good everything feels and the pressure between her legs is getting stronger.

Her legs feel weaker too, shaking endlessly on Yoohyeon’s lap and almost keeping her in a choke hold from the tight grip of her arms. She accidentally brushes her lips along the juncture of her neck in the process and hears a hiss up above and for a moment there, Yoohyeon’s movements stutter. Gahyeon is conscious enough to make out that she must have liked that, _really_ liked it even because it was barely a touch. She brings one of her arms back and holds the other side of her neck with her hand before Gahyeon is pressing firmly against the pale skin. There’s another strangled moan as her tongue swipes out and wetting the area, suckling on it lightly compared to the much rougher way Yoohyeon would do it. She couldn’t help but moan, sucking a bit harder and whining after when a harsh thrust would throw her out of focus. Everything has been so blurry that Gahyeon couldn’t even continue from how much she’s squeezing around the strap.

Desperate hands hold onto her shoulders, the sounds of Gahyeon being fucked by Yoohyeon filling the room more. She’s still rolling her hips in time with her, but with the way she’s still lazily meeting them she decides on pulling away. Gahyeon sits up on her lap now while still holding onto her and sweat glistening along her neck. Her black, wavy hair falls down on one side and _damn_ Yoohyeon really wants to take that shirt off so she can see more of her body. For now, though she enjoys the way Gahyeon bites her lip and bounces up and down on her lap at the same fast pace. She can tell she’s getting closer now from the half lidded eyes and the whines that continue spilling out of her.

“Y-Yoohyeon, _more_ ,” Gahyeon isn’t exactly sure for what she’s begging for but the pressure that’s been building up is driving her crazy now.

“M-More please, I need you to touch me.”

“Fuck…”

Her head is spinning at seeing Gahyeon plead helplessly all the while her movements grow messy. She’s twitching too much, Yoohyeon feeling those supple thighs squeeze around her again and again every time she sinks back down. She rakes her eyes over her body and can hear the consistent thrum of her heart and honestly, it’s driving her mad. She swallows roughly before clenching her jaw hard as she’s deep inside Gahyeon she keeps her there who only gasps.

“Yooh-”

“Keep still.”

Gahyeon shuts up when a stern voice cuts her off, whimpering quietly.

“I need this to come off,” Yoohyeon grabs the hem of her shirt and sparing her a glance. “ _Now_.”

If Gahyeon felt uncomfortable and no longer wanted to continue, she could have said so. She wasn’t though, her body screaming for her touch as she listened with a nod. Yoohyeon didn’t waste any time, lifting her shirt of her head and getting it off. It was done quick and easy all the while the strap is still buried inside, any slight movement giving her a hot spike of pleasure until she’s finally free. Yoohyeon stares without hesitation, jaw having gone slack and hands now roaming up her bare waist. With this angle she can now see the base of the strap up to the bra snuggly pushing her breasts together.

God, Gahyeon is beautiful.

She wants to enjoy all of her when they’re sure, not based on just lust and some scene they worked on. But, of course, Yoohyeon indulges herself with some teasing by cupping her through the soft material. She takes her nipple between her thumb and index finger before she’s squeezing it briefly at first just to see her reaction and how she loves it. Gahyeon bucks her hips forward with a choke moan, arching her back and trying to feel more of the pleasure. She feels on fire from the intense pressure right above her tummy and her clit throbbing for attention. She’s awfully wet, feeling some of it reach the inside of her thighs but she really needs Yoohyeon to stop staring now.

“Yoohyeon…” Gahyeon weakly tugs at her shoulder and breaking her out of a trance, seeing those eyes flicker down to her. “You’re s-staring.”

“Hmm… And? I like to look at what’s mine.” She squeezes her nipple again and Gahyeon cries out.

“ _Fuck_ I- I’m already getting close.”

“I can see that.”

“Please…”

Gahyeon begs again as the last of her resolve crumbles and Yoohyeon breathes out slowly.

She’s tired of teasing now.

There’s a yelp as Yoohyeon suddenly sits up, causing her to fully sit down on her lap with a sensual cry. A throaty moan slips past her lips as Gahyeon is lifted up just as Yoohyeon stands up, keeping them close while turning around and facing their bed. She gently lays her down and once her back makes contact with the cool mattress, her thighs twitch from this new position. Gahyeon looks up dizzily, breathing still ragged while the strap is inside her and giving her a slow thrust.

“A-Ah… ah…” She softly moans, feeling way more from this angle.

“Don’t stop moving, Gahyeon.”

She nods her head quickly, skin feverish from the heat before she’s weakly grinding back against Yoohyeon. She shakily exhales while watching her, seeing her lean back onto her knees with a hardened look that Gahyeon knows all too well. There’s teeth bruising her lip, her hands reaching frantically for her coat and most of all, her eyes have begun to glow red behind dark brown hair. It’s the murderous kind where she should be scared for her life, but she feels both safe and free, welcoming Yoohyeon for another taste of her blood. She’s taking off her coat Gahyeon soon realizes, seeing her shrug it off easily and already going for the turtleneck under. She knows Yoohyeon is fit and always kept a nice figure, but _wow_ seeing her like this… still sends a wave of butterflies to her tummy.

She feels much more in control now with her top of and sweat glistening under the low light of their hotel room. Her bra feels a little tighter, pants sticking to her skin some and throat awfully dry. Yoohyeon is _very_ hungry, her thirst reaching its breaking point from the display under her. There’s hickies littered across her jaw and neck, chest rising and falling rapidly, the slight bounce of her chest whenever she grinds back down and finally the want obvious in her eyes. She greedily drags her eyes down Gahyeon’s body, hearing her blood pumping continuously and every quiet sigh that she thinks Yoohyeon wouldn’t hear. Maybe it’s also the fact her wavy hair always leaves Yoohyeon weak while bringing her hands back to her thighs.

A few strands stick to her forehead, quickly running a hand through her hair before spreading Gahyeon’s legs more. She settles a bit more comfortably, lowering her hips while pushing her thighs towards her and completely exposing her pussy. It’s so pink and wet, drenched with arousal and Yoohyeon wishes she could eat her out just to get a taste, but that’ll be for another time. As of now, she wants to focus on finally satisfying the desperate girl under her.

“Look at you…” Yoohyeon huskily murmurs before glancing up at her. “Taking me so well, so tightly. Good girl.”

“ _H-Hmm_ … fuck, I’ll take all of it, Yoohyeon.”

“That’s right, baby.”

“H-Harder please.”

And what she hears next breaks her.

“Harder _daddy_ , p-please.”

Wordlessly, Yoohyeon lifts her legs over her shoulder as the moan Gahyeon releases sounds high pitched and strangled. Her legs wrapped around her waist, hands grasping for anything and finding the skin of Yoohyeon’s back. She rakes her nails down, _hard_ , and hissing slightly from the dull pain before she’s leaning in closer. They can feel everything and more as Yoohyeon pulls her hips back just as she leans a kiss and swallowing up a moan after. From this position, the strap fills her up impossibly more while at the same time rubbing against her clit and Gahyeon has never felt this high before. She bites down on her lip and trying to pull Yoohyeon closer, grinding back down when she goes for another thrust.

She’s delirious now and succumbing completely to her urges. Her tongue slips past bruised lips easily, hearing a whine and only making her go faster. Yoohyeon pushes in deep and fast, angling her hips a bit to hit just the right spot, sounds of their moans and other noises from down below fills her senses. She’s already getting off at hearing Gahyeon and now the slippery friction of her wetness rubbing against her clit has her even closer than before. They break away from the kiss for barely a second and Yoohyeon couldn’t help but moan softly when Gahyeon took her jaw between her fingers and began kissing along her cheek. A tongue swipes out every now and then, sending shivers down her spine from how unexpectedly good it feels, especially when she’s closer to her jaw.

Another hard thrust sends her keening back and squeezing her eyes shut. Gahyeon has to let Yoohyeon go from the pleasant sensations, now resting her head on the pillow and tilting it to the side. She weakly holds onto her as her thighs also start to shake, trembling even from the pressure leaving her dizzy. It’s all building up; she’s getting closer while spreading her legs some more with each thrust that has her breathless. She’s so wet and Gahyeon can hear more of it now as Yoohyeon doesn’t stop, never once taking a break and only going faster, _harder_. She feels so weak and submissive while turning her head back, seeing the intense gaze and parted lips where she can see her fangs have grown in length.

 _Her fangs_.

Yoohyeon can see it too, the raw desires in her eyes and how much Gahyeon is silently begging to her. Her attention flickers down to her neck and seeing the hickies there again, before she sees more skin and realizing that Gahyeon is openly exposing herself. It’s calling to her endlessly, the sweet sound of Gahyeon’s raspy voice drawing her in from the filthy words that keeps spilling out. And she listens while leaning down, her clit pulsing painfully with every grind she gives her as the moans become a faint sound. All she can smell is _Gahyeon_ , her scent, her touch and how she keeps leaving scratches down her back that she barely flinches at. Her lips brushes against the side of her neck, hearing her hold her breath when she lazily swirls a tongue around the spot before leaning in some more.

 _God_.

Yoohyeon instantly moans, louder than anyone before as her teeth pierces through her skin and she gets a small taste of her blood. Gahyeon, on the other hand, now grips the back of her head tightly with eyes rolling back in complete pleasure and hips stuttering to meet hers. It’s warm and thick against her tongue, swallowing down the first gulp and feeling how it soothes her throat. Yoohyeon is addicted, that much is true, and it might be a little concerning that way it adds more pressure right onto her clit. She doesn’t want to take too much from the poor girl already feeding from her recently, but _fuck_ is she going to enjoy every drop of it. Her brows are pushed up together as she takes another greedy gulp, practically whining while bucking harder into Gahyeon.

“Oh my- _fuck_. _D-Daddy_ , don’t stop.”

Gahyeon is able to whimper out her words, feeling Yoohyeon whine again in response.

“ _Please_ , I’m so close I-I need to come.”

“Come with me, G-Gahyeon…”

Yoohyeon mumbles her words messily while trying to lick up some of her blood.

“ _Fuck_ \- come with me, baby.”

The all too familiar heat rushing down between her legs has overwhelmed almost at this point. Everything just feels so sensitive like how Yoohyeon would growl occasionally if she even moves an inch or how the strap rubs against her wells too good that she’s pathetically squeezing around it. It’s almost a bit painful from Yoohyeon still feeding from her and the aggressive thrusts that bounces their chest together. She feels so _so_ close now that it hurts, the tears falling again down her cheek and staining the pillows as Gahyeon sticks her tongue out some. God, how she just wants to keep drinking too because Yoohyeon just wants more of her, more of everything that floods her senses.

She rubs her clit harder against her underwear and she knows she’s done now. Gahyeon’s moans become louder and their movements are frantic and desperate with every thrust. Nails continues to scratch down her back, a tongue pressing against a neck, heavy ragged breaths fills the air along with every other sound in their hotel room. Gahyeon is closer now, a gasp slipping past her lips and eyes rolling back as she squeezes around the strap filling her up one more time. Yoohyeon finally pulls away from her neck all messy with a drop of blood trailing down the corner of her mouth and another reaching Gahyeon’s collarbone. Without a second thought, she leans back in for a kiss and feeling the moan on her tongue.

And she comes. _Hard_.

“ _Y-Yoohyeon_ …”

She murmurs her name raspily, moan soft and airy compared to the ones before them. She’s pulling her closer just as Yoohyeon pushes all the way in, up to the hilt and keeping herself buried in deep. Gahyeon is coming all over the toy then, whining nonstop and feeling her clit pressed up against her. Her orgasm washes over her in waves and waves of complete ecstasy that has her thighs trembling on either side, body tensing up and back arching off the bed. She accidentally bites too hard on Yoohyeon’s bottom lip, but it doesn’t matter, especially when she moans from the added pain. Gahyeon is shaking so hard at this point and continuously clenching around the toy and having the rest of her orgasm dragged out when Yoohyeon starts moving again since she’s already so close. But Gahyeon is still so sensitive and with each harsh thrust, she whimpers quietly yet also wanting more as Yoohyeon pulls away some.

“ _G-Gahyeon_ … fuck I’m-”

The rest of her words are gone through and Yoohyeon falls apart next, hips bucking a bit too hard and causing Gahyeon to cry out. Her scent, her moans, her _blood_ , her orgasm hit her hard that Yoohyeon can only pant while rutting up against her. The pure pleasure has her biting on her tongue and finally slowing down a bit, still holding Gahyeon’s legs apart tightly and coming to her senses. She sees the younger girl opening her eyes now, the two spent and breathing hard from ecstasy.

“Fuck…” Yoohyeon speaks first, taking in the very messy sight in front of her. “Fuck… that was… intense.”

“H-Hmm… I loved it.” Gahyeon gasps afterwards when Yoohyeon slowly pulls out, reaching for the blanket to hide her body some.

“Oh? You don’t think we’re down right?”

She looks over to see the smirk on Yoohyeon’s face, eyes still dark with want.

“You think you can be good and go for some more.”

And Gahyeon can say now, she can really say the safe word and just enjoy a calming bath with Yoohyeon, but she doesn’t.

“Yes…” Despite having came already, she feels Yoohyeon drag a hand over her chest and she’s already made her decision with a soft moan.

“Y-Yes… _daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
